Rozdział 3: Zajezdnia, stolica Nowej Woli
Zajezdnia tramwajowa nosiła miano Zajezdni im. Tramwajów Warszawskich. Tramwaje już dawno nie jeździły po powierzchni. Kiedy wjechaliśmy Ketlingiem przejechaliśmy przez główną arterię. Ciasno jak zwykle, bo takie małe pojazdy mogły pojedynczo jechać. Rzadko były dwustronne jezdnie. Wyglądało na to, że Ci ludzie odzyskali kilka budowli na powierzchni i przenieśli mnóstwo złomu oraz porzuconych przedmiotów pod powierzchnię. Podziemne kamienice nie były tak wysokie jak u mnie, najwyżej parter i pierwsze piętro. Tam miałam przecież drugie piętro, które było najwyżej. Projekt "Ocalenie Ludzkości" ocalił nas przed tymi cholernymi głowicami oraz bezzałogowymi pojazdami. Rakiet było podobno w całości 400 tysięcy, z czego 200 tysięcy nuklearnych, 100 tysięcy chemicznych, 50 tysięcy biologicznych, a pozostałe były taktycznymi rakietami typowymi do ataku na pojedyncze cele, a było ich jakieś 250 tysięcy. Świat by nie ucierpiał aż tak, ale do tego dochodzą siły zrobotyzowane - artyleria nuklearna, bombowce jądrowe, atomowe okręty podwodne czy nawet statki powietrzne wyposażone w potężne głowice, zdolne zmieść 20 procent Warszawy, jaka była przed wojną z powierzchni ziemi. Czyli miliony atomówek, wirusów zmodyfikowanych w laboratoriach oraz chemicznych środków bojowych. Dorzucam do tego broń EMP, jaka zniszczyła sporo elektroniki na powierzchni. Była już 8:15 i przyznam się, że trochę zgłodniałam. Kiedy wpłynęliśmy na stację zobaczyłam znajomą flagę Republiki Nowej Woli - biało-niebieska z czerwonym paskiem po lewej. "Ocalenie Ludzkości" stworzyło kiedyś hermetyczne pomieszczenia, skąd pozyskiwaliśmy stare gatunki, a te postapokaliptyczne sobie hodowaliśmy w innych miejscach. Musicie wiedzieć, że życie tunelowe wyglądało tak - szerokie tunele były dwoma pasem ruchu i dość ciasnym chodnikiem. Wąskie to były te takie na pójście gęsiego. W kanałach to normalnie się chodziło jakby tak się było jakimś kretem - w górę, w dół, w lewo, w prawo, na skos, idąc, kuląc się lub nawet czołgając się. Moje mieszkanie też nie było wielkie w Kotłowni, to była w porównaniu z przedwojennymi egzemplarzami taka nora. Kwadratowa kawalerka przedzielona od innych betonem, a pokoje w niej zostały wybudowane przez postawienie takiej prymitywnej mieszanki desek, cegieł i gliny. Drzwi były stworzone w roli takich przymocowanych do tych prymitywnych ścian i były głównie ze złomu lub drewna, zamek też nie był najwyższej jakości. Gdy tak jechaliśmy, skręciliśmy do takiej jamki, gdzie można było sobie wybrać, gdzie maszyna zabierze nas w jakieś miejsce. To był swego rodzaju parking.Zajezdnia imienia Tramwajów Warszawskich znacznie różniła się od Kotłowni znacznie. Ulice, jeśli tak można nazwać tunele były podzielone na jednostronne uliczki na górze lub dwustronne aleje, a na dole dwustronne chodniki dla pieszych. Po bokach były wejścia do kamienic, które stworzono jakby były jaskiniami. Ulice oświetlało słabe oświetlenie z generatorów na co by tam nie było. Jedne działały na wodę, inne na wiatr, jeszcze inne na paliwo, były też takie na węgiel. W starych czasach istniały też reaktory atomowe i generatory na promieniotwórcze odpady, a te dawały niesamowite osiągi. U nas były słabe na wody podziemne lub takie umieszczone w szybach wentylacyjnych, które były elektrowniami wiatrowymi. Tutaj istniał chyba jakiś reaktor na węgiel drzewny, a na powierzchni przez te 65 lat wyrosło sporo nowych roślinek. Ruszyłam razem z Mią i Matrioszką na babską imprezę. Trzeba przyznać, że osada była sporych rozmiarów. Mieszkało tutaj ponoć tylko 150 ludzi. To więcej niż u nas, bo tam żyło 140. Z 5 miliardów jakie były na świecie przed 20 marca 1950 roku zostało ledwie około 10 milionów rozsianych po rozmaitych miejscach. Za mało, aby odzyskać zrujnowaną powierzchnię oraz odbudować cywilizację. Przejęta została przez zbuntowane maszyny oraz koszmarne mutanty. Raz tylko wybraliśmy się na powierzchnię i tego dnia nigdy nie zapomnę. - Ciekawa osada, co nie? - spytała się Mia, kiedy doszliśmy do namiotu wojskowego, służącego za restaurację. - Bardzo ciekawa. - stwierdziła Matrioszka. - Nigdy nie byłam w odzyskanych budynkach, zawsze chciałam zobaczyć jak tam jest. - Trochę jak przed wojną. Żyje się po części jak w tunelach, a po części jak dawniej, zanim świat nie został skażony. - Nigdy nie byłam na powierzchni. Dotychczas parałam się tunelami, mieliśmy dopiero co wyjść na powierzchnię. Przekroczyliśmy drzwi i usiadłyśmy przy drewnianym stoliku z trzema krzesłami ogrodowymi, jakie stalkerzy odzyskali z tamtego świata. Dania przyrządzała jakaś kobieta. Widać było, że przeszła promieniowanie w niemal zabójczej dawce. Miała łysą głowę i zielone oczy. Na oko zbliżała się do pięćdziesiątki. Chusta sprawiała, że nie było widać jej głowy poza twarzą. Na sobie miała zielony T-shirt i niebieskie dżinsy. Butów nie widziałam. Od jednej z ubranych jak stereotypowa pokojówek dostałyśmy mierną kartę dań - zwierzęca, goła skóra zatknięta w prostokąt stworzony z patyków oraz z napisami wykonanymi czarną farbą. Wzięłam pomidorową z ryżem oraz kotleta pożarskiego z ziemniakami i owocami ziemniakdora. Ten tajemniczy owoc najwyraźniej był połączeniem genów ziemniaka i pomidora z powodu apokalipsy. Widziałam i gorsze rzeczy, jak wyszliśmy na powierzchnię. - Byłam raz na powierzchni. - powiedziałam gdy tylko kelnerka poszła. - Serio? - spytała Mia. - I jak? - Nie chcę tam wracać już nigdy, wierzcie mi. - Tchórzem jesteś! - Łatwo Ci mówić, Mia. - stwierdziła Matrioszka. - Może o mało jej nie zabiły, pomyślałaś o tym? - Rany, nie. Wybacz, Fil. - Nie szkodzi. - uspokoiłam naszą psioniczkę. - Opowiedzieć Wam? - Jasne. Dawaj. - No więc tak. - sciszyłam ton, aby nikt nie spanikował w namiocie-restauracji. - Miałam wtedy 10 lat, więc dali kombinezon dla karłów. Niewygodny, ale sprawny. Dali mi też pistolet Obrez, jaki kiedyś w Kotłowni zrobili. Gdy wyszliśmy szkła były tym, co sprawiło, że nie straciła wzroku. Wychodzimy więc z kanałów do dawnej Warszawy. To był 1994 rok, a budynki Kotłowni Wolskiej na górze dopiero odzyskano. Mieliśmy mapę w smartfonie, przerobionym na podręczny komputer. Wyszliśmy na Krzyżanowskiego. Mimo zniszczeń region był piękny, bo nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek powierzchnia mogła być tak olbrzymia i taka urokliwa. Stalkerzy poszli na północ i tak nasza grupa dotarła do zrujnowanej kamienicy w stylu modernistycznym. Olbrzymia bryła i mieszkanko ciasne, ale fajne nawet. Był dzień, godzina 10, a atmosfera wydawała mi się wiosenna. Wujek Kazimierz był w grupie, opiekował się mną. Kiedy usiadłam na kanapie wtedy dopiero zobaczyłam jak żyli ludzie przed zagładą. - Mów! - Matrioszka mówiła to tak, jakby żądała odpowiedzi. - Słuchajcie. - ciągnęłam dalej. - Wzięłam całkiem sporą książkę. Na niej był tytuł: "Album Rodzinny". Tam była też dyskietka. Wiecie, takie coś co się wkładało w latach 40. XX wieku. Patrzyłam na datę i skamieniałam: 1898-1948. A dyskietki wynaleziono dopiero w 1933 roku. Najpewniej użyli skanu. Oglądałam zdjęcia rodziny, składającej się z kobiety, mężczyzny oraz czwórki dzieci, czyli córki i trzech synów. Siedziałam na podartej sofie, kto wie ile biła na Gaigerze. Widziałam, że obok był gabinet, wystarczyło wyjść korytarzem jakim się przyszło do salonu i skręcić w prawo, do innego pokoju. A że zajęliśmy tymczasowo mieszkanie to mogłam tam iść. Akurat podłączali generator do komputera, najpewniej pragnęli odzyskać dane z niego dla Republiki i muzeów Starego Świata. Powiedziałam wujkowi, że mam możliwość odtworzenia tej dyskietki poprzez specjalny port. Zobaczyłam jak żyli - uśmiechnięci, pełni zdrowia, bez masek. Byli nawet na spacerze, ulice zadbane, świeże powietrze w płucach, zieleń w parkach, samochody na ulicach... cuda, jakie dla nas są dzisiaj nieuchwytne. Patrzyłam tak bardzo w album i się nie mogłam nadziwić. Ojciec przed śmiercią mówił mi, że jeśli teraz się pójdzie bez maski i kombinezonu na powierzchnię to się zginie w ciągu kilku minut. - Nieźle. - stwierdziła Mia. - Czyli Ci ludzie byli z czasów Starego Świata? - Tak. Wyglądali jak na tych starych obrazach w muzeach. Trzymałam w dłoniach nawet lalkę. I to nie szmaciankę, ale najprawdziwszą, plastikową lalkę ubraną jak w bogatych sferach dzieciarnia ma. Wzięłam ją, nadal trzymam w ukryciu u siebie. - Więc czemu się tak boisz powierzchni? - Dobra, słuchajcie. Pozwiedzałam to mieszkanie. Był tam obrazek przedstawiający wielki zamek z podpisem "Malbork". Były tam gazety. Jedna z nich, Gazeta Polska Powszechna, pisała na pierwszej stronie "Koniec wojny jest bliski!". Data była 19 marca 1950 roku. Uwierzycie? Trzymałam w swych małych dłoniach gazetę naszych przodków. Minęło prawie 45 lat i nic jej nie tknęło. Komputer działał bez zarzutu, procesor wydawał charakterystyczny odgłos. W mieszkaniu było też łóżko ze sztucznej pierzyny. Wygodne i naprawdę świetne. Położyłam się tam i spojrzałam w najprawdziwsze okno, skierowane na północ, na dawną ulicę Kasprzaka. Wielka ulica pokryta była teraz prawdziwymi lejami po rakietach, bombach oraz pociskach. W budynek naprzeciwko wbity był z prawdziwego zdarzenia szwabski bezzałogowiec, typu nie pamiętam. - Szwabski? - spytała Matrioszka. - Skąd wiedziałaś? - Tylko oni mieli na tylnym skrzydle czarne swastyki. - Racja. Gowori dalsze, Fil. - Podchodzę do okna i widzę Warszawę. Pamiętam, jak czytałam o mieście sprzed apokalipsy. Na ulicach pełno ludzi, w ciągu zaledwie godziny dotrzesz z Izabelina do Śródmieścia, tak pisali. Ale to nie było to samo miasto. Nie, to były tylko ruiny. Wyszłam na balkon. Widziałam ulicę z drugiego piętra. Na dole pełno wraków samochodów i zniszczonych maszyn latających, między innymi Mi-24 z naszą szachownicą. Po lewej widziałam most kolejowy i przewrócony pociąg pasażerski. Miałam lornetkę, więc spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Stamtąd wystawały ludzkie kości. Szyby były powybijane, a sama maszyna spadła z wiaduktu i ledwie dotarła na stację Warszawa Wola. SKM to było, bez dwóch zdań. Samochody były rozmaite. Łady, Mercedesy, Fiaty, Fordy, Polonezy, GAZ-y, CWS-y... a to wszystko kiedyś było drogie. Teraz całe te przedwojenne 200 tysięcy to były bezwartościowe wraki. Mniejsza o to, ja widziałam dalej tereny Rzeszy na powierzchni. - Pierdzielisz! - Nie! Widziałam. Odolany i stare zakłady laboratoryjne. Dalej widać było tamtejszą cerkiew. Nie pamiętam jednak jak się nazywała. Przez lornetkę widziałam, jak się zmieniło Moczydło. Teraz szalały tam mutanty oraz roboty bojowe, jakie po wojnie przez usterki oraz wirusy wyewoluowały w dominujące gatunki na powierzchni. Przerabiały wszelaką przyrodę na swoje biopaliwo, dzięki czemu mogły działać. Potem widziałam kościół św. Wojciecha, ten wiecie. Taki budynek, gdzie ludzie próbowali ukryć się w katakumbach, ale zginęli w większości pod gruzami. Wieża była w ruinie, górna połowa spadła na ulicę Wolską, podczas gdy dolna połowa była najwyraźniej swego rodzaju gniazdem. - Pewnie demony zrobiły sobie gniazdo. - Co? - Takie stwory. Najwyraźniej zmutowały nam ptaszyska. - Mniejsza o to. Kelnerka podała naszej trójce zupy. Podała nam plastikowe łyżeczki, ale talerze były niekiepskie, bo metalowe i z jakimiś malunkami. Zaczęłyśmy jeść. - Dobra, gadaj dalej, to jest ciekawe. - powiedziała Mia. - Swoją drogą Kasprzaka przecież wyjechaliśmy z Kotłowni. - No dobra. - ciągnęłam dalej swoją opowieść. - Naprzeciwko była Płocka i tam była taka kamieniczka. Na północ, trochę dalej stał szkielet sporego budynku mieszkalnego na zbiegu Płockiej z Wolską, ale częściowo był zasłonięty przez budynek naprzeciwko naszego. To ten, w który wbił się nazistowski bezzałogowiec. Dalej nieco położone były te bloki wybudowane w 1946 roku z wielkiej płyty. Całkiem spore po 10 pięter każdy. Widać było jak niektóre się zapadły, inne były zniszczone, a jeszcze inne dumnie stały i nic im nawet atak z 20 marca roku wiadomego nic nie zrobił. Potem wróciłam i zobaczyłam że zrobiono jakieś przejście do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia przy pomocy chyba kilofów lub dynamitu. Drugie pomieszczenia były inaczej urządzone, ale też zawierało jedynie dwa pokoje, łazienkę i kuchnię. Tyle że Ci ludzie nie mieli telewizora, a tylko radio. Pełno było gdzieniegdzie butelek po "Królewskim". Wiecie, takie piwo przedwojenne. Nieważne, wyszłam na balkon, który został tak wyremontowany, że nadal stał, mimo wojny. Tam miałam ładny widok. Samochody i autobusy tam stały na ulicy skorodowane, zniszczone, najwyraźniej całkowicie ograbione ze wszystkich części jakie tylko można wykorzystać w tunelach do nowych przedmiotów w postaci broni i generatorów. - A co widziałaś? - Słuchajcie. Po drugiej stronie były ruiny domu towarowego, całkiem zniszczonego przez falę uderzeniową. Jakkolwiek wyglądał był teraz tylko górą śmieci. Spojrzałam w prawo. Tam prócz kamienic istniał taki wysokościowiec, w połowie musiał być szklany, a w połowie murowany. - Szpital. Słyszałam, że Zajezdnia sprowadza stamtąd liczne medykamenty. Część kanałów jest zamieszkała. Tak mówisz o tym regionie, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale tam była stacja metra Płocka. - Co się z nią stało? - spytała Matrioszka. - Bezzałogowiec zrzucił tam bombę z gazem VX. Ludzie w ciągu kilku sekund się podusili. Potem wywiało gaz z kanałów i stacji, od 5 lat próbują ją zasiedlić. - Nie wiedziałam o Płockiej. - odrzekłam po tym jak już zjedliśmy wszystko. - Tak w ogóle szpital był w opłakanym stanie, mocno poturbowany wtedy przez te wszystkie. Dalej widziałam banki przedwojenne. Pod spodem rzekomo była Gildia. A dalej? Drapacze chmur, w tym Pałac Kultury i Nauki oraz Warszawską Wieżę Handlową. - Żartujesz! Mocno oberwał? - Za daleko by powiedzieć, ale trochę dostał. Niemniej moim zdaniem on się wciąż trzyma. A wieżowce? Daj spokój. Większość nie ma tych szyb jakie były przed apokalipsą. Część wnętrz jednak była cała, a i szyby stały. A wiało nieprzeciętnie, ale dostrzegłam co się stało. Wszystko zniszczone i zapomniane. Jakby czas się zatrzymał 20 marca 1950 roku i nigdy nie ruszył. A ponadto widziałam zegar. Wiecie jaką Pałac Kultury pokazywał? Siódma trzydzieści, piętnaście minut po katastrofie nuklearnej. - Co za katastrofa! - stwierdziła ze smutkiem Mia. - Ludzie dopiero co się budzili. A widziałaś kalendarz? - A i owszem. W korytarzu pierwszego mieszkania widziałam. To był poniedziałek. Co za strata. Mogliśmy to zakończyć, żyć jak na porządnych ludzi przystało, a tak - żyjemy jak szczury w starych kanałach. - Ale przejdź do sedna. - powiedziała Matrioszka kończąc jeść swój kotlet i krojąc dwa ostatnie kawałki, nakładając na nie ziemniaczane puree. - Dobra. - powiedziałam, gdy przełknęłam kawałek tego mięsa. - No więc schodzę z balkonu. Wujek siedział sobie w bujanym fotelu w środku. Nagle słyszę jakiś potworny ryk, jakby to był ten legendarny niedźwiedź. Stoję twarzą do niego, a stalkerzy od razu chwytają za broń. Bałam się odwrócić. Stałam jak drętwa. Wujek krzyknął: "Szybko, do mnie!". A ja miałam jedynie prostego Obreza. Wiedziałam, że nic mu nie zrobię pistoletem. Wyciągam broń, a ten znowu ryknął. Odwróciłam się powoli. I wtedy się pojawił. To był rekinorzeł. Najprawdziwszy w świecie rekinorzeł! Wbił się pazurami w balkon. Ja stałam jednak już w domu. Mierzę do niego i strzelam. Byłam za słaba by utrzymać pistolet nawet w obu dłoniach. Strzeliłam patrząc przez wizjer i trafiłam go w oko. Zębaty potwór zdenerwował się, więc próbował się wbić do naszego domu. Gdyby nie wuj, dorwałby mnie. Drużyna wzięła wszelką broń i strzelała do niego. Ten urwał balkon i wbił się w budynek, próbując nas chapnąć. Ale nie dorwał nas na szczęście. Rekinorzeł uciekł, a potem się wykrwawił. Uciekaliśmy na podwórko na południu, ale tam otoczyły nas Cienie. - Dawne Skradacze? - Tak. Było ich ze trzy i gdyby nie rekinorły, które przy okazji na nas polowały, bylibyśmy trupami. Skryliśmy się we wjeździe, a tam toczyła się walka. W okolicy było zejście do kanałów, ale byliśmy otoczeni. Z tyłu za mną była walka, z przodu zaś przybyło stado dzikich psów lub czegoś w tym guście. Cokolwiek to było, chciało nas wszystkich pożreć. Więc wyrzuciliśmy im granaty. Potem, jak się cofnęły natychmiast wbiegliśmy do kanałów, przez tunel. Całe szczęście, że z przodu zastawiała go Łada, a z lewej był CWS. Nie pamiętałam celu misji, niemniej bałam się wychodzić na powierzchnię od tamtego czasu. Ja z wujkiem wbiegłam po dwójce żołnierzy, dowódca po nas, a ostatni wbiegli jacyś tam ludzie. Jednak dwójka ostatnich nie dała rady. Kazano nam zamknąć właz, ale widziałam fragment - psy ich dorwały i rozszarpały żywcem. Potem się dobijały, więc uciekaliśmy w popłochu. W tunelu dorwał nas jednak żmijoskroniec, który dziabnął wujka Kazimierza, nawet mimo kombinezonu, w lewą kostkę. Wąż padł, ale zdołał przeżyć. Kotłownia znajdowała się za zakrętem. Ten wąż był olbrzymi. Kiedy wróciliśmy do mieszkania powiedziałam, że nigdy nie wrócę na powierzchnię. Przenigdy! - Kiedyś będziesz musiała, niestety. Lękom trzeba stawić czoło. Nie możesz się wiecznie bać mutantów, stały się elementem nowego ekosystemu. Faktycznie tak było, ale wolałam myśleć, że nigdy już nie ujrzę tego dnia. Była jednakowoż jedna tajemnica, bardzo mała. Z tamtego momentu wzięłam sobie kilka rzeczy. Parę gazet, amuleciki, obrazki oraz ten album rodzinny. Dawaliśmy wszystkie rzeczy do odkażalni, a tam na przykład dałam to, w czym byłam na zewnątrz. Wtedy mogłam sobie w domu przejrzeć wszystko. - Niemniej mam tutaj jedną rzecz. - powiedziałam. - Spójrzcie. Akurat skończyłyśmy jeść, a ja pokazałam im co takiego tam jest. Ten sam album z okresu 50 lat. Wzięłam go do ręki i postawiłam na stole. Otworzyłam, a wtedy zobaczyły na nich wszystkich. Mia wyjęła jedno ze zdjęć. Na odwrocie pisało "Żona z synkiem, 12 maja 1924". Tam widziała to, czego my już widzieć nie mogłyśmy. Drzewa o pięknych kształtach, ludzie przechadzający się po równych chodnikach bez masek, uśmiechniętą matkę z niemowlakiem na rękach, stojącą bez jakiejkolwiek maski. Budynki nienaruszone od wybuchów czy bomb atomowych. Jedną rzecz zauważyły dziewczyny, która je zdziwiła - flaga na bloku. Ja wiedziałam co to za flaga, ale one chyba tylko się domyślały. To była biało-czerwona flaga, jaka była flagą Polski od kiedy tylko odzyskaliśmy niepodległość. Państwa. Ta, pewnie. Jak i tak już dawno stary porządek zniknął. Wszyscy pogodziliśmy się z tą myślą. Trójnogie, czarne Cienie o działkach plazmowych zamiast ramion i z jednym niebieskim obiektywem nie były już zwykłymi maszynami wojennymi. Rekinorły wielkości gargulców o głowach rekina żarłacza i skrzydłach orła na pewno nie były normalnymi istotami. Te potwory, co nas napadły to nie słyszałam ich nazwy, ale podobno jeszcze nikt nie spotkał się z takimi humanoidami, które władały bronią i jeszcze psioniką. A żmijoskrońce? Używaliśmy ich w roli jedzenia. Sama jadłam go z niemałym apetytem z pomidorami koktajlowymi i makaronem z pszenicy durum. Gdyby nie "Ocalenie Ludzkości" kto wie, co byśmy teraz jedli? Niektóre z tych pomiotów zżeraliśmy, ale z niemałą odrazą wśród wielu osób. Skoro mowa o zdjęciach to ja widziałam co na nich było. Cały album przejrzałam. Na pierwszym zdjęciu była para młodych ludzi odzianych elegancko. Mężczyzna w smoking, a kobieta w piękną suknię ślubną, dla których dzisiaj ludzie praktycznie by się pozabijali, a jeśli już to stanowiły strój wyłącznie dla wysoko postawionych osób. Na zdjęciu pisało: "Razem na ślubie, 14 kwietnia 1921". Na ulicach były jeszcze gdzieniegdzie rosyjskie napisy, ale już przeważały te polskie. Inne zdjęcie, które pokazywało ich przy starym samochodzie o nazwie CWS Rey, a na odwrocie ktoś napisał długopisem "Nowy samochód, 25 listopada 1932 rok". Po niemowlaku nie było śladu, widać było że urosło i chodziło już do podstawówki, miało 10 lat. Następne zdjęcie, to przejrzała Mia: dziecko na jakimś wysokościowcu obok ojca i matki, na odwrocie: "Wycieczka na 30. piętro PKiN, 22 lipca 1938". Nie tylko to zabrałam. Nie, zabrałam o wiele więcej. Czy się bałam? Oczywiście, ale mój chłopak - Jeremi - organizował nielegalne nocne wyprawy w poszukiwaniu skarbów. Szliśmy tylko tam, gdzie mogliśmy. W 2010 roku wyruszyliśmy do Odolan, do Rzeszy. Tam upolowaliśmy kilka Cieni i pozyskaliśmy kolejne rzeczy. W 2012 było wiele takich wypraw. Na jednej z nich pozyskałam kilka ważnych rzeczy, w tym najważniejszy, jaki mi został. Otóż wtedy, 08 czerwca 2012 roku wyruszyliśmy śmiało w najdalszy wówczas region - do Wola Parku. Przemierzyliśmy teren tunelami lub na powierzchni. Weszliśmy do galerii, a tam były nietoperze albo coś w ten deseń. A zatem - Ulrychów. Wielu stalkerów omijało to miejsce. Nie było łatwo, bo kanałami trzeba było pod Aleją Rewolucji 1905 Roku, potem na zachód Górczewską, a jeszcze przez wiele osad, aby nikt nas nie widział. Drużyna około 30 stalkerów, w tym ja weszliśmy do Wola Parku od strony dawnego przystanku Góralska. Centrum było otoczone przez wiele szalonych maszyn, ale wystarczyło sprowokować stado zmutowanych psów do rzucenia się za sterowaną przez nas kukłą, a te rzuciły się za nimi. Weszliśmy do centrum. Tam znaleźliśmy wiele. Stary sklep sieci francuskiej Auchan, sklep sportowy, fast-foody, damską bieliznę, sklepy odzieżowe, restaurację i wiele innych. Większość była pozamykana, ponieważ kiedy o 09:15 świat moich dziadków dobiegł końca jeszcze wiele sklepów nie było otwartych. Ja weszłam do sklepów odzieżowego, spożywczego, monopolowego i oczywiście jak cała grupa do tego Auchan. Ja miałam wtedy ten sam karabin co dziś i takie samo wyposażenie. Mieliśmy idealnie dopasowane kombinezony. Najpierw weszłam z pięciorgiem stalkerów - trzema mężczyznami i dwoma kobietami - do sklepu CalnaEhna. CalnaEhn był poważaną marką sklepów z odzieżą na całym świecie. Kiedy tam weszliśmy większość ubrań była do niczego. Tam widziałam cztery szkielety ludzkie. Najwyraźniej nie zdążyli z ewakuacją. Mogliśmy sobie wziąć co tylko nam się podobało, bo mieliśmy speców od profesjonalnego czyszczenia ze śladów bycia na powierzchni rozmaitych rzeczy. Do CalnaEhna weszliśmy przez miejsca, w których kiedyś były szyby. Kiedy weszłam na dział damski wzięłam kilka rzeczy z damskiej bielizny i piżam, a także wiele ubrań - dżinsy, spódnice, a nawet coś, czego nie myślałam - prawdziwe, przedwojenne futro syntetyczne. Nie to naturalne, jakie mieliśmy na co dzień. O nie, najprawdziwsze futro uzyskane drogą fabryczną, nie z wyhodowanych czy też upolowanych zwierząt. Pasowało na mnie jak ulał. Spakowałam je do walizki, jaką każdy z nas dostał. Ale najlepsze było dopiero wtedy, kiedy poszłam na tyły, do magazynu. Masa pudeł z rozmaitymi rzeczami. A tam - suknia ślubna. Piękna, biała suknia z welonem, pantoflami i bielizną. Komplet. Myślę sobie - nie przystoi mi. Ale była 01:13, a ja mam odpuścić? Mowy nie ma, biorę. A co tam? Zachowam ją na specjalną okazję. I całe pudełko wzięłam. Ale zobaczył mnie dowódca. - No proszę. - powiedział. - Ładnie to tak? - Oj weź, Tadeusz. - odpowiadam mu, bo wszyscy byli na ty. - Przecież to stalkerstwo. - Dobra, bierz. Ale uważaj z tym, dobra? Niejedna Ciebie dla tego zabije. Kiedy się zabieraliśmy poszliśmy dalej, do następnego sklepu - spożywczego. Nie spodziewałam się tam znaleźć za wiele. Tylko zgniłe lub zmutowane jedzenie. W kasie przedapokaliptyczne pieniądze. Ja się pytam na co teraz nam te pieniądze? Nawet tym jednym groszem się nie najesz, a z banknotów ludzie robili sobie tapety. Niemniej dowódca wziął, a czemu? Bo można je było przerobić na broń albo coś jeszcze innego. Niemniej czego bym nie szukała to mnie nie interesowało. Jedna rzecz tylko była dla mnie stamtąd cenna - okazało się, że był tam najprawdziwszy miód. Nie z tych podziemnych, specjalnie zaplanowanych uli, lecz z przedwojennych pszczół. Mimo ostrzeżeń postanowiłam go wziąć. Potem ruszyliśmy do monopolowego. Co tam znalazłam? Nikt nigdy nie uwierzył: armeński koniak. Dla wielu to było coś mitycznego, niemal niemożliwego, a tu proszę. Stał sobie pod kasą. W międzyczasie zobaczyłam szkielet, a na nim suknię w kwiaty i naszyjnik. Suknię pominęłam, ale gdy wzięłam lodowe wino morawskie natychmiast jak wychodziliśmy schyliłam się szybko i zdjęłam naszyjnik z pereł. Ach, one były przecież już niemożliwe do odzyskania, a tutaj? Taka akcja, taka wyprawa. Wzięłam i włożyłam do walizki. Potem znaleźliśmy się w Auchan, a tam znalazłam komputery. Najprawdziwsze zestawy komputerowe i przedwojenne filmy. Wzięłam co mogłam. Potem ruszyliśmy z pierwszego piętra do kina na drugim, ale droga była najeżona niebezpieczeństwami. Kino! Ja widziałam małe sale lekcyjne z projektorem i całkiem marnym nagłośnieniem, z krzesłami, ale nigdy nie widziałam tego, co było przed Dniem Zagłady. W sumie widziałam plakaty jak szliśmy do Multiscreena, bo ta sieć zajęła to kino. Spojrzałam na kasę, a tam był nawet komputer na bilety. Poszliśmy dalej, w głąb. Na miejscu byli nasi. W rozmowie dowiedziałam się, że nie możemy lądem, zabierze więc nas prawdziwy helikopter. Prosto do Kotłowni. Nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło, ale wtedy poszłam razem z innymi na górę. Widziałam bar, sale kinowe i wiele innych. Od jednej pani zabrałam pamiętnik, jej ciało jeszcze gniło. Zabierałam wiele pamiętników, zeskanowywałam strony, a następnie w formie elektronicznej miałam na swoim kluczu holoskopowym. Helikopter przyleciał, a to był Mi-24, stworzony w 1943 roku, kiedy wojna w Europie wypadała remisem, a w Afryce i Azji lali się jak szaleni. Dobrze, że zdążyli w porę, szalone maszyny wkraczały tłumnie do centrum, jakbyśmy je właśnie otworzyli. A latać się bałam, człowiek zszedł do podziemi jak przystało na nas. Okłamałam Was? Nie pierwszy raz. Zresztą musieliśmy przez te stare tunele wcześniej jechać, bo tunel na Płocką był zaatakowany przez radpająki, które stworzyły serię pajęczyn niemal nie do przebicia. Wybijali je z obu stron, kto wie co one przez to robią. Za bardzo jednak odbiegam od tematu. Dziewczyny wstały razem ze mną od stołu. Wyszłyśmy na "ulicę", którą ochrzcili mianem Ulicy Wąskiej. Wąska to ona była rzeczywiście, ruch był tylko dla pieszych. Takie czasy, że jedne drogi były dla maszyn, a inne dla ludzi. Gdyby nie "Ocalenie Ludzkości" nie dalibyśmy rady. A tak ile ocalało? Nie wiem, jednakże przynajmniej z 2 miliardów zostać musiało jakieś kilkadziesiąt milionów rozrzuconych po Ziemi. Przeciwko trylionom mutantów i bilionom maszyn pożerających wszelką biomasę? Jakie mamy szanse w starciu z nimi? Żadne, pozostaje jedynie atakować te pod ziemią albo kryć się przed tymi z powierzchni. Ruszyłyśmy w kierunku Ketlinga, a dokładniej do warsztatu, gdzie mieliśmy się spotkać. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Kategoria:Zapiski Upadłej Ziemi